DDD Caught up in the moment
by englishstudent01
Summary: Jane/Deb was ready and willing to confess the truth to Grayson about Deb being alive and in Jane's body but then Jane/Deb has seconds thoughts once she sees kim and grayson kissing what will happen next will Jane/Deb still to tell the truth?
1. Prelude and Chapter One

DDD- Caught Up in the Moment

**Now Beta thanks to TeamCullen44**  
**This story was thought up right after the heartbreaking ending of "The magic bullet" As I hated seeing things end unhappy for Jane/Deb so I decided to make his fanfic.  
I hope you enjoy!  
Please as always Read, Enjoy and Comment**

Prelude:

As Jane was nearing Grayson's office she paused for a moment to go over what was going to tell Grayson,  
"Grayson, there is something I need to tell you, but before I do, you have to know that I love you and that I've always loved you ever since the first time I saw you." She kept saying things out loud. "Grayson, I am Deb, I've have been Deb ever since the accident. I know this sounds crazy but it's true, I am Deb, I am alive and my soul is trapped in this body."  
Jane sighed , as she told herself, "You can do this, Jane, You can do it."  
Jane then proceeded to Grayson's office, as she went anxious and excited all at the same time, then to shocked and horrified witnessing a sight that she only saw in her nightmares but the thing was this wasn't a nightmare it was really happening. Jane watched Kim and Grayson kissing passionately getting caught up in their own moment, all the while thinking that this was supposed to be her moment with Grayson and not Kim . She wanted to scream at them to stop, or just simply leave herself but all she could was stand there as she was losing the only man she had ever loved.

Chapter One:

Kim and Grayson were kissing passionately, getting caught up in the moment as they thought they were alone in world but they weren't alone. Grayson's eyes opened for a slight second spotting a heart broken Jane, tears forming in her eyes. Shock, hurt, anger and a few other emotions he couldn't name crossing her eyes. Jane stood there lifeless, stunned, and shocked to see Kim and Grayson in a intimate embrace and then when she saw Grayson noticing her she had to run and get out of there as she couldn't stand the sight of him and any longer. So against her better judgment Jane began running with her Jimmy Chu high heels to the elevator. Grayson watched as Jane dashed out of sight, pulling apart from Kim he went after her.

"Jane! Wait!" He yelled running to the door.

"Grayson!" Kim called after him desperately.

He was already half way to the elevator hoping to catch up with Jane. What he saw made him stop. Jane was kicking the wall below elevator panel, pushing the down button furiously, blinded by her tears.

"Jane..." Grayson called out.

Jane didn't turn around to face Grayson, she had nothing she wanted to say to him. Grayson tried again.

" Jane, about you just saw with me and Kim..." She didn't let him finish.

"I don't want to hear it, Grayson, I saw enough." She said devoid of any emotion, making Grayson cringe.

"But please let me explain." Grayson pleaded hands out palms up.

"No!" Jane yelled

"Jane, please I had no idea you felt this way..." Jane again didn't let him finish, she turned abruptly to face him.

"No, Grayson, HAD! as in past tense..." She said glaring. "Yes I did at one time have feelings for you, you have no idea at all, how I felt, nor what I did for you."

"What you are talking about? What have you done for me, Jane?" He asked her, very confused. Jane shook her head at him, she was in no mood to deal with this drama right now.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you..." She whispered, all of the fight draining out of her.

"Then tell me." Grayson pleaded stepping a little closer.

"No," she said as the elevator doors pinged open. She stepped back in between the doors so they wouldn't close, she had to say one more thing.

"It doesn't matter anymore," She smiled sadly, she wanted out of this place, she wanted home. "You have Kim now, you don't need me anymore. Then again you never really needed me." She told Grayson. Not knowing how to reply to her, he tried to get her stop, so he could tell her something anything, just to make her stay, he had too.

"Jane," he called out, "Please wait..." She slowly began stepping back into the elevator, with one foot left she spoke.

"I've been waiting, waiting for so long and now I'm tried," She brought he foot inside the doors and they slowly shut she whispered.

"Goodbye, Grayson."

**New chapter will coming soon as there might only two chapters left to this fanfic. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

DDD- Caught up in the moment

**Now Beat thanks to TeamCullen44! Thanks girl.**

**Thank you to all who read my first chapter of this story and I hope you like chapter two.  
As always Please Read, Enjoy and Comment  
**  
Chapter Two

As the elevator doors closed, Jane began sobbing into her hands. On the other side of the doors Grayson just stood there in front the elevator wondering how things had gotten so screwed up so quickly when he felt Kim's hand on his shoulder.

"Grayson," he turned slowly towards her. "Is everything okay?" she asked sympathetically. He looked at her incredulously, and pushed her hand off his shoulder.

"No, everything is not okay," Her eyes welled with false tears. "What happened earlier Kim, was a mistake." Grayson started walking away towards his office, Kim tried to stop him.

"Mistake, Grayson, you can't mean that," she said desperately, following him.

"I know," he said stepping inside his office, placing his hand on the door, "Me and you," he said gesturing to himself and then her, "It can never happen." He watched as Kim wilted. "I'm sorry." And he shut the door in her face.

Back at Jane's apartment, she sat in her most comfy pajamas cocooned on the couch pigging out to Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream and listening to her and Grayson's song "Lucky" by Callie Colbat over and over again, sobbing around each mouthful. The song was on it's sixth go around when Stacy finally returned from an after party of one of the commercials she had auditioned for. Walking into the living room after placing her purse on the bar, she saw her best friend sitting alone and sobbing over a calorie over load. Her concern about the calories out weighed her concern over Jane, only for a minute. She walked over to the couch and before Jane could even blinked snatched the container out her hands.

"Jane! What are you doing?" She yelled, reaching over to the side table she turned off the cd player.

"Hey! Give that back" Jane demanded angrily, trying to snatch the ice cream out of her room mates hands.

"Jane, do you have any idea of how many calories you are consuming?" She asked tone softer.

"No I don't, and I don't care," She hissed flinging her blanket and standing, "Now give me back my ice cream." She demanded holding out her hand. Stacy shook her head and headed towards the kitchen, Jane following in her wake. Jane watched as Stacy toed the peddle on the garbage can, making the lid open and threw the offending food inside. She dusted her hands together and turned towards her friend.

"Thanks Stacy, thanks a lot." Jane hissed at her as slumped down at the bar.

"Jane, are you okay," Stacy asked sitting next to her friend. "Did something happen with Grayson?" Stacy finished getting excited.

"That's just it Stacy," Jane said sighing, "nothing happened with Grayson or at least nothing with me anyway." She finally looked at her friend, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "I was planning on telling him the truth about my secret..." Before she could finish Stacy squealed.

"Yay! I am so proud of you that you told him sweetie!" She cried happiy clapping her hands. She stopped abruptly when she saw Jane shaking her head.

"Stacy, do you think I would be sitting here if I did?" Jane asked as Stacy frowned.

"Right, so what happened?" Stacy asked as she scooted her stool closer to Jane.

"Well," She began sighing. "I was planning on telling Grayson the truth, and was making my way to do just that when I stumbled in on him kissing Kim right there in his office."

"Oh Sweetie," Stacy gasped, throwing her arm around Jane's shoulder hugging her, "I am so sorry." She said laying her head on her Best Friend's shoulder. They were silent a moment when Stacy voiced her concern.

"Who's Kim?" She asked raising her head and frowning. Jane glared.

"The office slut," She hissed, her hands forming fists on the table.

"Why didn't you kick her ass?!" Stacy yelled getting angry at this unknown woman for hurting Jane.

"I couldn't, Grayson saw me and I had to get out there," Jane's lower lip began to tremble, "I ran out of there to the elevators, Grayson ran after me, we fought and I left." Stacy once again placed her head on Jane's shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I wish there was something I could do." Jane sighed.

"I know," she said patting Stacy's arm. "But what can I do?" Jane asked standing up and beginning to pace. "I mean even though Grayson hurt me, I still love him, I still want to tell him the truth." Stacy nodded.

"Then tell him." Stacy said standing as well.

"What?" Jane asked shocked.

"Tell him, tell him everything, that you love him, and you're Deb." She smiled. "It's that simple." Jane started shaking her head in disbelief.

"Stacy, it isn't that simple. And anyways Grayson is with Kim now, it doesn't matter I do now" She explained defeated. "Kim won and I lost."

"Jane, don't you dare say that!" Stacy told her loudly shaking her index finger at her. "You are far better than this office slut Kim is. You have a lot more to offer to Grayson than Kim does." Jane's tears began to stop as hope flooded her face once again.

"You really think so?" She asked smiling.

"Yes I do Jane," Stacy answered her smiling and walking towards her. "Listen fight for Grayson, tell him the truth." Stacy placed her hands on Jane's shoulders. "And here is what I suggest you do..." She turned Jane around and began leading her to her bedroom. " Tomorrow night you should go over to Grayson's office, march right in there and demand that he shouldn't say anything till you're finished saying what you came to say," Stacy continued sitting with Jane on the edge of her bed. "Tell him that you love him and you've always loved him, and that Deb is alive and that you're her, and when you are done telling him everything that he needs to know, go right up to him and kiss him," Jane's eyes widened.

"I can't do that!" She gasped. Stacy ignored her outburst and continued on.

"...and kiss him until he realizes that you are the one he has been waiting for all along and not Kim." Stacy finished smiling at her genius plan. "So what do you think?"  
Jane smiled.

"I think that you have been reading way to many romance novels." She said giggling. Stacy was happy to see her friend smiling again.

"There's that smile." Jane reached out and hugged Stacy sighing as she did so.

"Thanks Stacy, you are the best."

"I am aren't I?" Stacy asked after leaning back from the hug, she grinned teasing her. A thought suddenly accured to Jane.

"But Stacy why wait till tomorrow to tell Grayson the truth?"

"Well Grayson should suffer since he hurt you and all."

"Right," Jane said but then sighed, "I am scared Stacy, what if..."

"Don't think like that" Stacy said, "Stay positive, keep telling yourself that."

"Okay." Jane mumbled sleepily, crawling under the covers. Stacy left the room as Jane fell asleep.

"Goodnight." She whispered shutting the door.

**Chapter Three will be coming soon thanks again for reading this fanfic, I hope you are enjoying so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

DDD- Caught up in the moment

**Well as promised back with a new chapter as again I want to thank TeanCullen44 for being my beta. Oh Bye this chapter is deciated to all Grayson girl lovers :) hehe  
. And So please always Read, Enjoy and Comment**.

Chapter Three:

After leaving the office, Grayson finally headed home hoping to get some sleep thinking that it would keep what happened with Jane out his mind, but sadly it didn't seem to do any good as Grayson ended up dreaming of what happened earlier at the office. As the images in his head kept replaying--Jane entering the elevator but this time she kept saying "You hurt me, Grayson, You hurt me!" over and over again. Grayson kept pleading in his sleep, "I am sorry, Jane, I'm sorry, don't leave, I ..."

That was when Grayson woke up to a cold sweat was all over his face rolling down his bare chest, panting as though he had runa a mrathon. He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. As he was washing the sweat off, he put a robe on, entering his kitchen he grabbed a crystal half glass and poured a finger of scotch. Hoping the strength of drink would wipe away the memories of hurt he caused to both Jane, Kim, and god Deb too, Grayson was so confused it made his head hurt and the drink wasn't helping at all, looking at the phone he began to wonder.

should I call Jane.....should I ??

He sighed as he took swig of his scotch. Tasting the drink he realized it was never going to help, dumping the rest of the drink down the sink he made his decision. Realizing he needed to call Jane and tell her the truth about what he was feeling, despite the fact that it was almost midnight and that she might be sleeping. He shook his head as his hand hung suspened over the phone, it didn't matter, this was too important. Snatching up the phone he began to dial her number. The phone started to ring as it did he thought to himself again,

Grayson, what are you doing? It's almost midnight, besides she might not want to even talk to you..... Then he thought, But she has to know how sorry I am and she needs to know how I feel.

The the ringing stopped as someone picked up the phone.

"This is Jane.."

"Jane, it's Grayson, please don't hang up..." Grayson said quickly.

"This is Stacy" and Jane and Stacy joined together and squealed, "Leave your message after the beep!" then they yelled "BEEP!" as the giggling the background. Sighing Grayson decided to leave a message.

"Hey, Jane its me, Grayson..." He rubbed his free hand over his face before continuing. "Listen, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, and I know its late and I'm sorry but there is something you need to know..." he flopped down on his couch. "I am sorry for what happened tonight, really sorry. What happened with me and Kim was a big mistake, and it killed me when I saw you hurting when you saw us together." He rested his head along the back of the couch. "Anyways I also wanted to apologize that it took me seeing you hurt, for me to realize that I never want to see you like that ever again. I truly do care about you Jane, and when I said I saw something Kim in that reminded me of Deb, I also see something in you too, even though you two are total opposites, I swear it is like looking into a mirror, sometimes. I know it sounds crazy but its true. I'm sorry if I am not making any sense, but listen, I know you might not want to see me nor hear from me even though we work together, but I do hope you can forgive me and give me the chance to show how much I really..." then the answering machine beeped at him letting him know that the answer machine was full, but Grayson ended up finishing the words he didn't get to say,

"How much I really care about you, Jane, I love you." He whispered to no one.

Sighing Grayson hung up the phone and even though he couldn't sleep he went back to bed, took off his robe, and laid back down. Staring at his bedroom ceiling he hoped tomorrow everything would be okay again.

As Grayson's message got cut off Jane couldn't sleep either as she heard every word Grayson said. Wondering what those last words were.

**Thanks again who everyone whose been following this story really happy you are liking it so far I will try to get a new chapter by Friday or monday.**


	4. Chapter 4 & Chapter 5

DDD- Caught Up in the Moment  
**Well this is it the final chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much I enjoyed writing and maybe hopefully, I will have another new fanfic for this show. Again major thanks to TeamCullen44 for being my all around beta :)  
As always Read, Enjoy, and Comment.**

**  
**  
Chapter Four

All night Grayson kept thinking about Jane, the things she had said to him and the look on her face as the elevator doors closed. He could hardly wait till it was time to go to work and she would be there. But when he barged into her office to talk the next morning what he saw made him stop, Jane was talking to herself in the mirror.

"Look at me," she looked herslef up and down, critiqueng, "I'm Ugly, no wonder, Grayson likes Kim over me."

"Jane, that's not true, you're beautiful just as you are." Grayson said stepping a little farther into her office. Jane gasped and turned quickly.

"Grayson, what are you doing here?"

Grayson took one step toward Jane as she took one step away, Grayson stayed where he was. Thoughts were running rampant through Jane's head, she didn't want to here what he had to say, but some part of her wanted to.

"I am here to say that I'm sorry for what happened between me and Kim, it was mistake. It will never happen again, I don t love her." As he said the last part Jane's head popped up to look at him, shock on her face.

"You don't?" Jane asked taking a step toward Grayson,  
Grayson took another step toward Jane, keeping his eyes focused on hers as he said, "No, I love you, Jane." With a watery smile, she answered.

"I love you too." Grayson crossed the room quickly and took her into his arms. He began to caress her arms all the way up to her hair and cheeks, as his face started to lean toward hers, Jane whispered silently.

"I'm Deb." He just kept going and began kissing her passionately.

Then the dream ended suddenly as both Grayson's and Jane's alarm clocks rang signaling a new day, both woke up from a restless sleep, and sighing they both thought of how terribly long this day was going to be for them.  
After a hard night sleeping and crazy dreaming, Grayson still went to work the following morning hoping to walk into the firm to talk to Jane, entering into the office hoping for the best, to avoid Kim as well, he kept constantly looking from side to side, back to back hoping not to bump into her. Thinking the cost was clear, Grayson went to see Teri, Jane's assistant.

"Hey, Teri."

"Hey, Grayson," Teri said smiling. "What can I do for you? "

"Well actually, I was wondering if Jane is in?"  
Teri sighed, as she told Grayson, "I am sorry, but Jane isn t in, she just called earlier this morning to tell me that she might not be coming in today and that I need to reschedule her appointments to tomorrow, I am really worried about her Grayson, she sounded really depressed on the phone. I tried to find out what was wrong, but she said she didn't want to talk about it." Teri shifted in her desk chair for a better look at the other lawyer. "Do you have any clue what could be bothering her?"  
Grayson was silent for a moment, he didn't want to tell Teri what had happend, and anyway she was Jane's good friend, so he lied.

"I'm sorry Teri, I wish I knew, but I am sure she'll be fine tomorrow."

"Right, she has been under a lot pressure since the shooting, So yeah you are probably right, but I will make sure Jane knows you asked for her." Teri said  
Grayson smiled, "Thanks, Teri."

"Bye. Bye" Teri said as she went back to work  
As Grayson turned around to the way of his office, as he was caught off guard, there was Kim standing right in front him, all Grayson could say to her was,

"Kim,"

"Grayson," she said, "We need to talk"  
Grayson didn t like the sound of that as she said," Talk"  
Not sure how to get out of this he looked at his watch and lied," I am sorry, but I a lot of work,"

Kim wasn't to let Grayson get out of this as she grabbed a hold of his arm and demanded, "We need to talk now."  
Kim pulled Grayson into his office, and once they entered, Grayson turned away from her as he put down his briefcase sighing, and began to say as he turned toward her,

"Kim, I'm sorry but what happened last night was..."  
Kim didn't let Grayson finish his sentence as she kissed Grayson out of nowhere, Grayson did nothing, but didn't kiss back nor pulled him off, as Kim then later parted from his lips as she told him,

"I like you, Grayson, I like you a lot, and last night was amazing, I know, you like me too, I understand that you are still grieving for Deb, and I can wait, I can . . ."

"Kim, stop please, Kim...I" Grayson said stopping her.

"What," Kim asked, trying to figure what was going on with Grayson. And then she asked,"Don't you like me?"  
Grasyon sighed, stroking the back of his head not sure what to say to her without hurting her feelings.

"Kim, I like you, I do."  
Kim smiled, as leaning in to give another kiss but Grayson pulled her back,

"But Kim, I am not in..."  
It didn't take long for Kim to figure it out what he was trying to tell her, so before he could finish she did it for him,

"But, you are not in love with me."

Grayson shook his head, Yes as he told her, "Its Jane."

"Her, why her?" she hissed.  
Kim was surprised as her heart started to break, as Grayson replied.

"Because, she understands me, she is easy to talk to, she cares for me, and when she saw us kissing last night, and I saw that heartbreaking look you are giving me right now, I realize, I couldn t stand the sight of Jane, hurting like that ever again."  
Grayson tried to finish but had to stop as this was killing Kim and for the first time, she began to cry, Grayson felt her pain as he went towards her to comfort her as he said,

"I am sorry Kim." Kim stepped back from Grayson she didn t need his pity and she told him, "I am sorry, too, I was a fool for believing that you and me could work out."

"You are not a fool, Kim, I know you ll find someone better than me" Grayson told her.

"You really think so." Kim said, Grayson touching Kim's shoulder smiled,

"I know so." Kim smiled, as she leaned toward, Grayson, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said to him,

"Goodbye, Grayson. I hope you and Jane, will be happy together."

"Thank you, Kim, Goodbye."  
Grayson watched Kim left, then he walked back to his desk, flopped on his chair, spun around as he looked though the platted glass wall as he looked across, Jane's office, thinking of the dream he had last night, the thought Jane, being Deb was crazy, but t if Jane was Deb, that would probably the best news he could ever hear but then again, it wouldn t matter as he loves Jane even if she didn't have Deb s characteristics, he has always admired for whom she was. And he hopes that later tonight he would get the chance to tell her that.**  
**

Chapter 5:

At 7:00pm everyone in the office was heading home and after almost everyone had left for the day, Jane came into the office knowing Grayson was still working late. or maybe playing backgammon online as he always was to keep hiding the fact to come alone without Deb every night, and She was right, there he was sitting there behind his office desk but something was different, he wasn't working nor playing backgammon online, he was just sitting there starring at her office which was right across from his. Not sure what he was starring at, or whether to disturb him. She decided anyway to knock on his office door. Released from his daze Grayson turned to see Jane standing there, just to check he wasn't imagining things he rubbed his eyes, and looked again, nope. Sighing in relief he stood and walked towards Jane.

"Jane," Jane held out her right hand stopping him in reply.

"Grayson, please stop there, please." He cam we to a complete halt, hands hung at his sides. They were both quiet a moment before Grayson broke the tense silence.

"Did you get my message?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did."

"Jane, I am so sorry for everything, really I am, what happened with me and Kim..." Before he could continue Jane again stopped him.

"Stop right there Grayson," She walked a little farther into the room, "Right now I don't need for you to talk or to explain anything to me because there is something I need to explain to you, something that I have to tell you," She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "A secret."

"A Secret?" Grayson repeated a confused frown on his face.

"Yes, A secret but before I tell you my secret, there is something you should know." Jane said

"Okay tell me, I am ready to listen Jane." Grayson said sitting at edge of his desk.

"You hurt me, Grayson, You really hurt me."  
"I know, and I'm sorry, Jane please you need to know that."

"Grayson, no, you need to know that even though you hurt me, so much, I still love you. In fact, I have always loved you since the first time I saw you." Jane told a now speechless Grayson, she continued, " Grayson, um my secret is that um..." She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him.

"What if... what if," Jane thought to herself. "No, you have to tell him." She whispered loud enough that Grayson heard her.

"Tell me what Jane?" He asked still confused. Looking at him and listening to her inner Deb, she finally told him.

"I'm Deb..." Grayson's eyes went a little wide, "I'm not Jane..." She looked down at herself, and smiled softly. "Well only in body." All Grayson could do was stare in disbelief, shaking his head. Jane tried to explain again.

"I mean I am Deb but I have Jane's body and smarts with my memories and fashion sense." Jane said proudly, doing a little kind of curtsy. Grayson still hadn't said anything.

"Grayson, I know this crazy but it's true, I am Deb, ever since my accident when I died, I went to heaven and everything and then I hit this return button on the computer and then my soul went into this body." Jane became more nervous when Grayson still hadn't said anything. "I wanted to tell you when I first found that you were working here, but I was scared, and I was planning on telling you everything last night, but then I saw you with Kim. I felt like all the memories we share we getting thrown out the window." Jane had tears in her eyes as Grayson had tears in his, he still felt this was all a dream and he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Grayson, look at me?" Jane pleaded. Grayson looked at her and for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, as Jane told Grayson, "Don't you remember, the first time we met, it was at the Skybar, and I poured champagne all over for you by accident, and then we looked into each others eyes, and we immediately clicked and you asked me out for dinner. And that lead to our first date as we dance to our song "Lucky" and that is when you kissed me for the first time. Grayson don't you remember the last time you saw me as Deb practicing for the my Price Is Right audition, you complemented me on my knees."

Grayson smiled while wiping the tears from his face as he heard that, he remember that day perfectly and then Grayson got up and added, "Then I found your lucky nail polish, wishing you luck."

Then Jane realize that Grayson not only remembered but believed her, he was embracing her with his right hand stroking up her arms to her hair, then caressing her cheek. Then Jane silently said, "Then you kissed me ..." But Jane didn't she get to finish the sentence as they both leaned in slowly as they enter into a sweet, and tender kiss and they pulled apart Jane finished, "Goodbye."  
Grayson sighed, "Deb, I am so sorry, I wish I could figure it out soon, I mean to be honest, some part of me did know, but I was scared to. And what happened with me and Kim is was mistake as the truth was I caught up in the moment with, I was lonely, and I miss you and I am sorry. Can you forgive me."  
Jane smiled, "Well, I just want to know one more thing first."

Grayson asked "What?"  
"Did you love me for being Jane before you even knew I was Deb."  
Grayson lean in closer to her told her, " Does this answer your question."

Grayson pulled Jane/Deb into another kiss as this one was more passionate than the last one they shared and as he pulled Jane back, Jane smiled and said.  
"You're forgiven."  
"I love you both Jane and Deb as one"  
Jane reply back, "We love you too Grayson."

They then continued with a passionate kiss as Grayson and Jane were now finally caught up in their own moment.


End file.
